WWE: Tale of Malice
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Join me in my life and times as Jason Malice during my career in the WWE. All the wars with serious competition in my quest to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion to future Hall of Famer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to yet another Jase Raven 13 story. This one is the life and times Jason Dubroc (me) as a wrestler known as "The Fallen One" Jason Malice. Watch as I go through the independent organization to the WWE. Personally this is going to be fun and I would like you, the peeps, involved some way! I will be accepting OC's and some story ideas. Details on OC's will be in a forum of mine under the same title of this story. **

**Chapter 1: Match of Opportunity **

**Gulfport, Mississippi 8:30 P.M.**

The crowd was wild tonight. Anticipation and excitement filled the air as the audience waited for the main event. A main event I was part of. The match was an Iron Man match for the GCXW (Gulf Coast Xtreme Wrestling) Heavy Weight title, but there was more at stake here besides the title. WWE scouts were there looking for some new blood to join with them. Somehow and some reason I felt like tonight was my night and my destiny was at hand. But where are my manners, my name is Jason Dubroc better known as "The Fallen One" Jason Malice and best technical wrestler of the company. My opponent was the champion, Nate "The Natural" Williams for the past year. In order to get where I am now I had to win a 20 man battle royal, a hardcore match with Steve "Gangsta" Huff, and finally a First Blood match with devious Outcast. Whereas my opponent only had to beat Jesse Steel in a cage match, which ended in controversial fashion which was part of the norm of Williams matches. He was the "Triple H" of the company, while I was a mix between Jeff Hardy, Kane, Raven, and Chris Benoit all rolled up in one.

I had just gotten done with my face paint when my friend, Nico came by to let me know it was time for my match. With a huge deep breath I got my ring gear together. My gear was composed like Kevin Thorn with wicked looking M in the middle of the suit, demon skulls on the pants; face paint with on the left side similar to Thrasher of The Headbangers and the other a cross like symbol similar to Raven. To the ring wears a top hat with a skull in the front and joker cards surrounding the side with a small red sash dangling from the right side, a black coat like Edge but with the same M on the suit shirt over skull pile, and a cane with a demon skull on top. I then heard the crowd as I got closer to the ring entrance. Their excitement was on the same level as mine which to me fueled my desire to win. Then I heard our ring announcer, Brandon Hardwell, begin his entrance announcements.

"Ladies and gentlemen! GCXW's main event is about to begin. The match you have ALL been waiting for and it is an Iron Man match for the GCXW Heavyweight Championship. The challenger from Slidell, Louisiana weighing in at 278 pds I give you "The Fallen One" Jason Malice!" said the passionate Brandon as my music came on.

*****What You Are About To Witness by Margin of Error*****

My music started playing and the fog started to come out from the entrance and then a burst of flame. I then emerged with a wicked smile, laughing along the way while waving my cane. In my mind I was deadly focused. I may have been a dark looking individual, but the fans liked me. In the ring I was an all business kind of guy, At times I was known to hunt down anyone who was a heel and "punish" them as my fans would say. There were a few times I went after even face wrestlers to spice things up. Then I entered the ring and did a slash motion like Chris Benoit that followed into Raven's pose and gave my wicked smile. All that was left was my opponent. Brandon nodded at me and then began his second announcement.

"And now for the defending champion, from Picayune, Mississippi weighing in at 281 pds, I give you Nate "The Natural" Williams!" roared Brandon's voice as Nate's entrance music began.

*****Sad But True by Metallica*****

That is when my nemesis came strolling in so full of himself. His gear was like Bobby Roode, had long dirty blonde hair, with strips on his arms like the Ultimate Warrior, and as he got to the ring, blue and gold confetti rained down from the rafters. There were several boos and cheers for Nate. His was a heel like no other in the company and would stop at nothing to keep his title. He then entered the ring and did a pose sort of like Randy Orton to a Ric Flair "Wooooooooo". The ref then came towards us.

"Alright guys this is a 30 min Iron Man match. Points will be earned via pinfall, submission, DQ, or count out. Whoever has the most points by 30 min wins the match." Said the red as he took the title from Nate.

"This match is mine, Malice. This match will get me out of here and on to the big leagues." Said Williams as he walked to his side of the ring.

"Such bravado will be your undoing and I WILL make you regret your words." I said menacingly.

DING DING DING went the bell as we tangled each other up in a test of strength in which I won by pushing him into the turnbuckle to the far left closer the announce table. Williams then called the ref to get me off him. Common heel move, but it allowed him to thumb me in the eye while the ref grabbed me away. He then proceeds in with a few right punches and an elbow to my head stunning me. Williams bounced from the rope only to be caught off guard by me with a high right knee. Then I gave him a belly to belly suplex where a followed up with a standing moonsault for a quick pin. Sadly I only got to a count of one as Williams kicked out.

"This match is already going to be a back and forth match isn't it Cris?" said Dave our play by play commentator as he asked Cris the color commentator.

"Oh hell yeah it is. You got the champ Williams who has held onto that title for almost a year going against the dark technical wrestler Malice. These two absolutely hate each other and will stop at nothing from destroying each other." Said Cris.

"Let's not forget that they are not only fighting for the GCXW Heavyweight title, but also the attention from the WWE scouts that are here."

This wasn't a match anymore, but a war. We kept exchanging blows and our best maneuvers, but we have grown accustomed to each other's styles from our previous wars. Out of nowhere Williams hit me with a spin kick that caught me off guard who then hit me with a snap suplex and went for the pin. But I was able to kick out at the count of two. Frustrated by that, Williams grabbed his title and as I got up he smashed me in the face with it. The ref called for the bell and told Brandon I got the first point by DQ. Not the way I wanted it but that's life.

"One point for Malice via DQ," Said Brandon, but as he said that Williams pinned me while I was still dazed, "One point for Williams by pinfall. Now we were even and time was coming down to 5 mins left of the match. Williams then gave me a series of punches to the skull and then put me into a headlock. To get out of it I started to punch him in the head till he let go. Then the chops began. Williams's chest was as red as a strawberry. He lunged at me only for me to dodge it to give him a German suplex. I checked the time to see it was go time as there was only 30 sec left!

"This might end in a tie!" yelled Dave.

"God I hope not. Be such a disappointment." Said Cris.

The crowd was no longer in their seats as they watch with the looks of pure intensity. We may be enemies, but me and Nate always put on a great show. Williams had gotten up and went for his Shutout finisher, but again I dodged and hit him with my signature move the Sudden Death super kick. Nate fell into the nearby ropes and bounced off it only to be caught in my clutches to set up for my finisher.

"Oh my God there is only 13 seconds left, but Malice is using his finisher Laid To Rest!" yelled Cris.

I then hit Laid To Rest (set up like an inverted DDT and lift up like a Jackhammer and brought down like a Piledriver) and went for the pin. Time seemed to stand still and I saw the WWE scouts in the crowd. They too were excited and then I saw a vision of myself in the WWE as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. As the vision ended, time returned to normal as the ref did the count so did the crowd.

"1-2-…"

**A/N: What a start. This was fun to write and hopefully I will have another chapter out soon. So did I get the 3 count in time, or did I fail in beating my foe, Nate Williams? Find out next time on WWE: Tale of Malice. Next time, Chapter 2: Life Changes. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back peeps to another chapter of WWE: Tale of Malice. Last time we saw an Iron Man match for the GCXW Heavyweight title between Jason Malice and Nate Williams. We were last tied with one victory each and I just hit Nate with my Laid To Rest finisher in the final seconds of the match. Did I get the pinfall in time or did I fail? Also did I impress the WWE scouts? Let's find out now! Shoutout to TheNew959. Check out my other stories and his as well. **

**Chapter 2: Life Changes**

**Gulfport, Mississippi 9 P.M.**

"3!" shouted the crowd in complete unison.

The whole building erupted in cheers as I looked at the clock to see there was exactly 3 more seconds left in the match. But it didn't matter. The score read Malice 2, Williams 1. I did it; I ended the reign of Nate Williams and became the new GCXW Heavyweight champion. The red grabbed my hand and raised it in the air to signal to everyone that I was the winner. Brandon then came into the ring and handed me the title.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW GCXW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, "THE FALLEN ONE" JASON MALICE!"

"That was one hell of a match and the Williams Era has finally ended." Said Cris.

"I'm all in agreement with you on that. And remember last week when Jason Malice promised us that he will be walking out as champion and usher in the new Fallen Era." Said Dave.

I looked around to see all the fans cheering for me still. I noticed that Nate finally got up and had a look of pure disdain as he slid out the ring and knocked a kid's popcorn out of his hand. After about 5 minutes standing in the ring and after one final pose I left the ring to be with the fans. When I got to the back in the locker room I was met with some cheers from those who couldn't stand Williams and some sneers from those who didn't like me. I took my shower, grabbed my gear, bags, and headed outside where Nate was waiting for me.

"You got lucky out there. This was supposed to be MY night and you ruined it!" yelled Nate.

"This coming from the guy he tried to cheap shot me. Get over yourself. I beat you right in the middle of the ring, but look at yourself. "The Natural" crying and complaining for his own mistakes. Sorry for ruining your plans to going to the big leagues. Maybe next time you should actually wrestle instead of taking shortcuts." I said.

"I'm going to make you PAY next time. Remember I got a rematch with ya and I'm cashing in next week!"

"The result will be the same. You don't have the leverage over me anymore and now that I'm champ I will be a fighting champion. See ya." I said as I walked away from him to the parking lot outside. Nate was still screaming at me, but I didn't care. Tonight was my night and he wasn't going to ruin it. As I got to my car I was stopped by what looked to be the WWE scouts.

"Jason Dubroc?" asked the man on the right. He had short brown hair and a small beard. I recognized him to be former WWE superstar Jamie Noble. I looked to the guy on his left to see that the bald on was Joey Mercury.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Joey Mercury and this is Jaime Noble. We represent the WWE as talent scouts now and we both agree that match you had with Nate Williams was pretty damn good."

"What he means to say is that was an awesome match man. And the way the crowd was on your side was just wild." Said Noble as he shook my hand.

"Thanks guys and not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what brings you around here?"

"Like we said, we are talent scouts and have been checking the local scene. You know like finding a diamond in the rough deal." Said Joey as he pulled out some official looking documents.

"We believe that diamond to be you Mr. Dubroc. We want you in the WWE." Said Noble.

"Wait that quickly? I thought it takes much longer than that to get in."

"Normally it does, but both Mr. McMahon and Mr. Helmsley were really impressed with the video we sent them of your match. All we need you to do is sign this developmental contract and possibly move to New Orleans if that's all right. Other than that you will see that it is a generous offer. If you sign then we send you to NXT in Florida where you get some REAL training." Said Mercury as he handed me the contract. I was then looking over the contract and couldn't disagree with them. The pay was really good and this was a HUGE opportunity for me. All I had to do was move to New Orleans, do some time in NXT, and sadly relinquished my newly won title. A title I worked so hard to get and that I now have it, well I had to give it up in order to pursue my dream to work in the WWE. Moving to New Orleans wouldn't be a big deal as it was an hour away from my current hometown. Going to NXT would be great. After thinking long and hard for several minute I decided what I wanted to do.

"Guys you got yourself a future WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I accept your offer. I only ask you guys to give me one week till next week's event so I can say goodbye to the fans for now and relinquished my title." I said as I took the contract and signed it.

"That's a fine request. In two weeks we will be giving you a call to head down our performance center. Been a real pleasure on meeting ya and can't wait to see "The Fallen One" in action in the WWE." Said Noble as we all shook hands one last time and said our goodbyes and proceeded to enter our cars. The ride home didn't seem to be as long as it used to be. Probably was speeding at some points, but could you blame me? Opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. I had many dreams growing up. None were as strong as being a WWE superstar and becoming the best. When I got home I sat with them all and told them the news. My dad was excited as I was because it was him who got me into wrestling. It was the biggest thing we shared with each other, but I would be the first to actually do it. Mom was proud and couldn't stop crying. My friends were bouncing off the walls. In any case they were all happy for me and told me to chase my dream. The next step was to say my farewell to the GCXW and its fans. That I felt would be a little more difficult.

**Gulfport, Mississippi 7 P.M.**

The locker room was buzzing all day. They had all heard that I was leaving for the WWE. Quite a few were jealous which I knew would happen. Nate had the most hateful face of them all. Part of me just felt sorry for him, but then I realized that he spent all his time trying to impress the scouts and then become an asshole in the process. Mercury and Joey told me that they did consider asking Williams as well, but he had a very bad attitude and was asking a lot from them too. He wanted to go to the main roster and demand to be given the world title. In other words he brought it all on himself. I heard the wild crowd outside by the entrance. Brandon did his speech and then he announced me to the ring. As my music played I walked out to see all the fans cheering like they did at my match. They were surprised to see me in my street clothes instead of my ring gear which I totally understood. I wasn't well known to be "normal". When I entered the ring, Brandon handed me a mic, shook hands, and left the ring.

"You guys are totally awesome tonight. Seriously I haven't heard you all this excited since we first started this company. Been here since day one and I gotta tell ya, this is the best crowd in the world. And that's the truth. Now I'm pretty sure by now you are all wondering as to why I'm not dressed up as well me haha. Well I gotta come clean with this my Fallen Acolytes. Last week was my last match as a GCXW wrestler," I said to hear everyone in shock, "I figured you would be in shock. And I do apologize for what I'm about to say next: I'm relinquishing my title here tonight. Yeah I hear all of you wondering 'Why Malice why'. Well here's my reason, I'm officially a WWE superstar!" The crowd erupted into total chaos from that. There was even a Yes! chant going on. Guess the Yes Movement was in attendance.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" roared the crowd.

"I'm pretty sure Daniel Bryan would be proud of that one guys. I hope I get to face him too one day. How would you all like that? Maybe I will wrestle with Cesaro? Maybe the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose? How about Bray Wyatt? John Cena? Brock Lesnar? Roman Reigns? Man I could go on and on and on, but let me tell you all this, I will be fighting for everyone in my Fallen Nation. I will make you all proud of me and hope you all will follow me in my dream as a WWE superstar. Later this week I will be heading down to Florida to NXT and I gotta tell you all this that I'm just as excited as you all are. I'm going to miss this place, GCXW, some of the guys and gals in the back, but most importantly you guys. I'm going to make a promise to you all. I leave here as an uncrowned champion, but one day very soon I WILL be your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion of the World. So it has been said, so shall it be done, The Fallen One has spoken!" I said very passionately as I did one final pose in the ring. That little bit was very hard for me. This was it. This was my first big step for me in my dream as a WWE wrestler. I knew there will be some hard times ahead and even harder times, but I will persevere and become the best in the WWE and then the world as you know it. Look out WWE, because "The Fallen One" Jason Malice is about to turn your whole world upside down!

**A/N: There you have it. Signed by the WWE. The dream has begun and only time will tell when I get to the main roster. Next step is NXT and things won't be easy for me that's for sure. Want to know more? Come back next time for an all new chapter in WWE: A Tale of Malice. Next time, Chapter 3: Enter The Ascension. Also I'm accepting OC's for this story. If you want in then either PM me or go to my forum which is the same title as this. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
